Secret Admirer
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny has a secret admirer. He writes sweet poetry to her and makes her feel happy, but what happens when it goes to far and things get out of control.
1. Default Chapter

Chahpter 1- Default Chapter

"Ok Emma I'll see you at five." Manny said while walking to her locker. It was friday and Manny was ready to leave. She was doing her combo when she saw something white on the top of her locker. She grabbed it and on on the front it said in pink

_To: Manny _

_From: your secret admirer _

' Cute I have a secret admirer' she though as she opend the note and reads it.

_"I know you and you know me _

_but we could never ever be _

_I love the waves in you hair _

_but you act as if I'm not even there _

_If you want to know who I am then turn around and smile _

_I'll be looking at you from another mile" _

She read out loud

Manny turned around and smiled but she saw know one. She was alone in the hall so she turned back around.

"Why are you smiling?" Craig asked while giving her a hug "I mean you don't have to smile everytime I come around."

"I don't know maybe it's because I love you oh so much" Manny said while rolling her eyes

"So what are you doing tommorow?" Craig asked

"I don't know why" she asked

"Because I think that we should watch a movie, eat popcorn, drink pop, and do some cuddiling at my house."

"Reallhy why?"

"Because there will be no Angela, no Joey, no Caitlin, just you and me"

"Really that sounds nice." Manny complain "We'll see"

She grabbed her backpack out of her locker stuffed her note in her backpack, gave Craig a kiss and left.

* * *

"...you act as if I'm not even there" Manny read "Emma what does this mean, who do you think it is."

"Even though this is the 300th time you read this to me I don't know." Emma said while shrugging "Lets just hope it's not someone named Jordan" she joked

"Well what does he mean I don't act as if he's there I mean, I'm nice to everyone"

"Are you sure?"

"Well a couple of people"

"See..well if your secret admire really likes you then we'll figure out who he is tommorow."

"I hope" Manny sighed


	2. Did I Find Him?

Chapter 2- Did I find him?

Manny dashed to her locker monday morning, to see if there was a note but there was no note. She was dissapointed so she slowely walked to her first class which was Media Immersion.

"....Just have fun with it ok but for right now no talking." Simposon said

Manny turned to her moniter and started working on her project. She got a message from Emma even though Emma was sitting right next to her.

**Sparklespaze- So did you get your you know what **

Manny turned around to face Emma.

"No" she replied "I was so..."

"Manny" Mr. Simposon said "Quiet"

Manny faced her screen again.

**sMiLeYgUrL- No, but I was so dissapointed I mean come on. What if he never writes me again. What if it was like a one time thing, this is driving me nuts. **

Manny got a message back. Thinking it was from Emma but I guess it wasn't it said **Annanymous **

**Annanymous- I'm in this room not far away, so smile at me and maybe I'll wave **

"Emmalook" Manny whisperd

Manny pointed to her moniter screen.

"Well smile" Emma whisperd

Manny looked around and smiled at every single guy in the class. How was she supposed to know who it was there where somany guys inher class, and she knew all of them.She kind of felt stupid but she had to find out who her secret admire was JT smiled and waved, Manny waved back. "Not JT" she whisperd. At the end of class Manny caught up with JT.

"JT we need to talk" she said

"Okay" he replied

Manny dragged JT out of class.

"JT I don't like you that way"Manny said

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"What do you mean what am I talking about arn't you my secret admirer?" Mannyasked

"You wish" he replied

"But...you smiled and waved at me."

"Yeah thats because you were kind of smiling at me, what did you excpect me to do frown."

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"Whatever" he said and he walked away.

Manny was now stumped. Why couldn't she figure out who it was. Why is it so hard to find out who has been sending her letters. It was driving her crazy. At the end of school she lost all hope that she was going to get a letter from him again because there was nothing there the rest of the day until she walked up to her locker at the end of the day. She saw another note with a rose on it.

_Sorry I didn't wave today _

_I was afraid of what you would say _

_I'm giving you a rose with this letter _

_Just to maek you feel a little bit better _

"He's so sweet" Manny sqwealed

She smelled her rose and slowely started to slide down her locker. Then Emma and Toby walked over to her

"Hey Manny" Toby said "Whats that?"

"It's her secret admirer" Emma said

"He is so romatinc you guys" Manny said "I just wish I knew who he was"

Manny stood up.

"What did it ay this time?" Emma asked

"Sorry I didn't wave today.I was afraid of what you would say. I'm giving you a rose with this letter. Just to make you feel a little bit better" Manny smiled "Isn't he romanitic?'

"Well I'm not sure since I'm not a fifteen year old girl, but I have to go because Kate will kill me if I don't take out the trash so bye." Toby said and he left.

"Well yeah he is romantic, it's just a bumber that you don't know who he is." Emma said

"I know I just want to meet him" Manny whined

"Someday when you won't expect it maybe you will" Emma said while wrapping her arm around Manny's shouldrs

"Yeah" Manny said and they started walking away


	3. He Speaks

Chapter 3- He Speaks

Manny got home and jumped on to the couch. Right when she was getting comfertable the phone rang. She got up and picked it up.

"Hello" she said

"Hello Manny"

"Who is this?"

"Why of course it's your secret admirer"

The person sounded like they had a stuffed up nose or something, or they where really sick.

"Yeah right Emma" Manny exclaimed

"Oh...I thought I got you." Emma wined

"Yeah..you did at first"

"Well anyway you..." Emma started but the phone beeped and someone was on the other line

"hold on Emma" manny said and she clicked on the other line. "Hello"

"Hi Manny"

It sounded like the person on the other line was using a voice changer or something.

"Who is this?" Manny asked

"Did you like your rose?"

"Oh my gosh, your my secret adimrer" Manny sqwealed "I can't belive I'm talking to you, your poetry it's wonderful I mean..."

"I just love to hear your voice your so beautiful"

"Thankyou, thats flatiring" Manny replied "but I want to see you, when will you expose yourself?"

"I don't know not sometime soon" he replied "But I have to go so I'll be seeing you"

he hung up the phone. Manny clicked over.

"Emma you never would have guessed who just called!!"


	4. Jelousy

Chapter 4- Jelousy

I was the talk of the school ever since I started getting my love notes. I mean even a certin someone was getting jelouse.

"hon..what does it say this time?" an interested Paige asked during lunch

I took the folded paper out of my pocket. It had food stains, and it was kind of crumpled up even though I just got it today.

"I love you with all my heart even though we are so apart I wish you where so near, but yet you have to be so far." I read

"He is so sweet" Hazle sqwealed

"I know I wish my boyfriend wrote me love notes" Paige hissed while nuddging Spinner with her arm

"Ow..I'm not Marco I don't know how to rhym" Spinner said

"You guys, it's not my boyfriend who writes these things to me it's some guy who go's to our school."

"He dosn't make sense." Craig exclaimed "Why dosn't he just say who he is."

"Craig it's not that easy telling someone you like them I mean..."

"You told me you liked me"

"Yeah and look where we ended up..I mean."

"We ended up great."

"I know..it's just maybe this person would think that, I don't know I'm to popular to be with them"

"Yeah, I mean maybe it's..I don't know that freak." Paige said while pointing to rick

' I hope it's not' I thought

"But it can't be Rick because he seems so I don't know sexy and Rick can't even smell sexy." Paige exclaimed

"I know" Hazle added

"Yeah I have to addmit he does seem cute" I replied "Well at least sound cute."

"God can you guys just stop talking about this gay lord." Craig shouted

He got up and he started walking away. I was kind of embarssed, I didn't want to go follow him but everyone was like staring at me so I had to. I got up and I started running after him.

"Craig" I shouted after him

I followed him out the schools double doors.

"Why don't you walk to your locker and ask your secret admirer to write more heart felt poems." Craig yelled

Wow Craig was getting really jelouse. I mean it was just a secret admirer it's not like I'm going to leave Craig for him.

"Craig, why are you so upset about this?" I asked "Is it because you think I'm going to leave you because I'm not"

he turned around and looked at me.

"I don't know I just thought once you found out who he was you would dump me because I'm not as romantic, and I don't write you peotry. "

I felt kind of bad for Craig.

"I know, but everyone has there flaws." I started "I mean you arn't that big of a romantic but your still really hot."

Craig started to laugh.

"And I think it's even hotter when you smile."

Craig gave me a really big smile and I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Now your sexy" I joked

we laced our fingers together and walked back to lunch. I'm going to have to watch out what I say to him.


	5. Things Get Weird

Chapter 5-Things start to get weird

Things where going great with the secret admirer thing. I mean hey he is so sweet. But things started to get a little diffrent, a little weird.

As ussual I walked over to my locker and found my little note. I read it over. It was terrible.

_I saw you in your sleap last night. _

_In your pink boxer shorts shing bright _

_I was watching you out your window _

_But you didn't know _

_Your much preatier when you sleap _

_even with your little feet. _

_I hope to see you again tonight _

_If it would be alright? _

Manny read the note over and over again. This was very scarey and weird. Why the heck would this guy I don't even know watching me sleap. I felt scared and violated.

**SparkleSpaz- Did you get a love letter today? **

**sMiLeYgUrL- Yeah....look at this **

**I passed Emma the folded piece of paper. She read it over and then looked at me, then she read it over again and looked at me again. **

**Sparklespaz- He watches you in your sleap? Out threw the window?**

**sMiLeYgUrL- Yeah but the guy said he was in this room so I fell so weird now. I don't even think if I would be able to go to sleap tonight. I mean...**

**Sparklespaz- Maybe you should spend the night at my house today **

**sMiLeYgUrL- Yeah maybe **

Emma handed me the note. And I grabbed it and looked at it.

"Who ever this guy Is I'm going to kill him!!!" Craig exclaimed at the luch table

"He watches you in your sleap?" Paige asked

"Thats scarey" Hazle added

"Manny you can't be alone anymore. You know not with this guy" Jimmy isisted

"I know you guys I am so scared. I mean he watches me in my sleap?" I said

The lunch bell rang and I walked over to my locker. There was another note.

_I'm sorry I scared you so much _

_I just wanted to feel your touch _

_If it makes you feel wierd _

_Than I'm sorry my dear _

_I'll never watch you in your sleap again _

_Thats why I am writing this with my special pen _

_I hope you can forgive me _

_So I will be complete _

_So I'm sorry my Mannuela _

_Love, _

_Your loving fella _

That was sweet even though he was kind of freaking me out. I mean gross.

"I'm still going to kill him!!" Craig exclaimed when he came over and we where watching tv

"But Craig..."

"Don't but Craig me, I care about you Manny and I don't want you to get hurt by the maniac.I mean what will he do next?"

I looked at him and then the tv. Craig is right, What will he do next?


	6. The Invitation

Chapter 6- The Invatation

It was a month after my inncedint and my secret admirer wasn't writing to me anymore. I was at lunch, it was really silent and Craig broke the silnce.

"Hey have you heard there is a party tonight for Ashley's Birthday" Craig said .

"Yeah, I am running it" Paige added

"Yeah, it's going to be awsome" Hazle added

"Do you want to go Manny?" Craig asked

"Me?" I asked

"Yeah, your the only Manny in the school" Craig insited

"No she's not there's Manny B., Manny Noel, Manny Lopez, Manny Perez...." Spinner said

"Well, she's the only Manny sitting at this table." Craig added

"No I can't, Ashley & I don't mix, you know after.."

"Don't worry she won't care she's with that knew guy, um...Larry"

"I don't know Craig"

I felt uncomfertable when we talk about Ashley, and what happend last year. So I got up and walked away. I saw Toby coming down the hall.

"Hi Manny" he said

"Hi Toby" I replied

"How ya doin?" He asked

"I'm great how are you?"

"Fine.. are you going to Ashley's party?"

"I don't know, I'm not that great around Ashley, even though she does have a boyfriend and stuff I just don't feel comfertable."

"Well I hope you come or else I'll be lonly since..JT will probably be hanging out with Danny, so yeah.."

I gave him a smile. Because I really didn't want to talk. There was an aquared silnce

"I have to talk to Mr. Simpson so I have to go" Toby said

"Yeah..I have to get to my locker, so bye"

"I'll be seeing you" Toby said and he started to walk away

I'll be seeing you when have I heard that before? I thought about it...Oh my gosh

"Toby" I yelled

He turned around and looked at me. I don't know, Toby dosn't like me that way and he is way to smart for me so why the heck would he have a crush on me, he dosn't have the time.

"Nevermind" I said

He shrugged and started walking away. I walked to my locker and there again I saw a note on my locker. It had been so long since I saw a note. I mean wow.. I looked at it. It was the same handwriting, in pink pen, and it was just perfect. Even though I was scared of him, I still had the urge to open and look at it so I did. On the front it said "This letter might give you a clue of who I am"

_Tonight I'm going to Ashley's _

_Or chilling at the Dot's Grill _

_By the way maybe I'll meet you in Toby's room _

_You'll be there I hope, so _

_I'll be seeing you _

* * *

"Emma he said there would be a clue." I said "But I see nothing but a note, tonight I'm going to Ashley's.." 

"I know Manny let me see that" Emma asked

She grabbed it from me and read it over. She started to breathe really heave and looked at me, with big eyes

"Manny your secret admirer is Toby Issacs!!!" She exclaimed

My heart started to race really fast. Not like the kind of fast when you like the person to...but the kind of fast when your in shock. I looked at Emma with big eyes also and tuck a big breath.

"Are you seriouse?" I asked

**Authors Note- **

**Where you guys expecting that? Do you guys see where the clue is? **


	7. Telling Toby

Chapter 7- Telling Toby

"How do you know?" I asked Emma we where still at her house

" Becuase every first letter of each sentence has a letter of his name. Listen.Tonight I'm going to Ashley's, **T**, Or chilling at the Dot's Grill, **O**, By the way maybe I'll meet you in Toby's room, **B**, You'll be there I hope, so **Y, **I'll be seeing you,** I. **Manny T O B Y I. Toby Issacs!!" Emma exclaimed

I thought about it. Thats what the clue was. I can't belive it. I layed on her bed. She layed down next to me.

"I don't want him to be my secret admirer, I was hoping it would be someone more romantic, well you know, not Toby, maybe some hot Senior or soemthing."

"I know, I wasn't expecting it to be Toby either."

We stayed quiet for a long time.

"So what are you going to wear to the party?" Emma asked

I sat up really fast.

"Did you not hear that it's Toby? Ashley Kerwins step brother? I can't go to the party because he obviously is going to be there."

"I know...and now it's your chance to tell him that you don't like him that way, and all those letters are in the past and you guys are just going to be friends."

I looked at Emma I knew she was right I just didn't want to go. I would feel so weird talking to Toby now. I mean he practicly was stalking me.

"Ok fine I'll go" I said

Emma gave me an outift to wear. And I got a cab to meet Craig at Ashley's Party.

* * *

I opend the door, music was blasting I couldn't hear a thing besides the music. I saw atleast a hundred people in the house. People where making out in one corner, and smoking in the other. It was crazy. I stood there in aw looking at everyone when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I've been waiting for you" the person said in a strange voice

Was it Toby. I had no clue what to say

"I don't like you that way" I said

"What?"

The person turned me around.

"You want to break up" Craig asked

"Craig.." I said "Hi, I wasn't expecting you, no I don't want to break up"

"Okay have..." he started but...

Ashley came over to us with this guy. He looked exactly like Craig, but not. You know what I mean?

"Craig...this is my boyfriend Larry"

"Hi, Larry nice to meet you." Craig said "I'm Ashley's ex, and this is my girlfriend Manny"

"Hi" he said looking at me

I waved at him. The whole time Ashley didn't look at me. I think she felt uncomfetable with the whole thing also. They started to walk away.

"Ashley" I said

She turned around. She had hate in her eyes, like she wanted to come and attack me.

"Happy birthday" I said smiling

First she had a shocked face, and then smiled back "Thankyou." and started to walk away and then she turned around again "We have to talk later" and then she walked away.

* * *

I was starting to feel really sick. I really wanted to leave and didn't want to go to Toby's room. I wanted to stay at home and act like I didn't know it was Toby like nothing hapopend. I wanted to cry. Craig noticed to. We where sitting on the couch talking.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"But you look really pail something is wrong"

"No I'm fine."

"Go to the bathroom and wipe your face off ok and then I'll take you home."

"Craig, I'm fine" I said

"No your not, now go" he damanded

I got off the chair and walked up to the bathroom.

* * *

I got in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Criag was right I was a little paile. I felt like I was about to faint or something

"You can do this Manny, you can tell him that you don't like him" I said still looking at myself in the mirror.

I got out of the bathroom, and slowely walked over to Toby's room. I put my hand on the doornob and hasitated to open the door. I can't do this, I don't want to hurt Toby, he was one of my best friends. I've known him longer than I've known Craig. But why can't I just say as a friend, that I don't want to go out with him. I just couldn't do it. I let go of the doornob and started walking away downstairs. But he will still be hurt if I don't go up there so I started walking back to the room. I put my hand on the doornob again and thought it over. I was going to tell him and there was no turning back. I slowely started to open the door. And when I did to my amazment I saw...... 


	8. Shouldn't have listend to Emma

Chapter 8- Shouldn't have listend to Emma

I slowly opend the door and to my amazment I saw..Pictures of me. Pictures of me everywhere in his room. I mean you could not see his walls. There where pictures of me everywhere pictures of me by myself, pictures of me and Emma, Pictures of me and my other friends, and pictures of me and Craig but Craig was cut out of it. Then there where pictures of me and Toby, pictures of me in spirit squad, and random pictures like when I got his first love letter thing. I don't know how he did it without me knowing, or me seeing him. I looked at everything in aw. Wow I can't belive he took the time to do this. Toby wasn't in there so I sat on his bed and looked at all those pictures. There where even drawings of me. I heard the door open so I jumped a little It was Toby.

"Hi Toby" I said

"Manny, I didn't think you where going to come, I was downstairs looking for you."

"Well I came" I smiled

He came and sant down next to me and put his hand on my leg. I got up and looked at him.

"Toby listen, your a great guy..." I started "It's just your not great for me. I mean I'm with the love of my life, and your still trying to find you the love of your life I mean I'm just a crush to you"

I felt bad for Toby I mean he was my friend ever since seventh grade but I didn't like him that much at all.

"Manny" he quietlyu said "I thought you liked me"

"I'm sorry Toby"

"So the poetry, the roses, it ment nothing"

"No, it did mean something I just don't think you and me would work out.

I gave him a hug and he wouldn't let go of me.

"Thats enough Toby" I said trying to get out of his strong grip

"Oh Manny" he moaned

"Toby your gross get off of me" I screamed.

Toby fell back on the bed me still on him I couldn't get out of his grip. Somehow he flipped and got on top of me.

"Toby what are you doning stop" I screamed

"Manny, ou never noticed me once you became popular. YOu nvever talked to me, looked at me, and you ignored me." he said

He grabbed a rope from under his bed and tied my arms. I was still screaming and kicking. My voice was drowned by the music since it was so loud. Toby ripped my shirt and took off my bra. I was still screaming hoping that maybe soemone would hear me.

"Toby stop please" I cried

He now was taking off my pants. Then the door opend really fast.

"Toby have you seen..." Craig asked but he saw me and Toby on top of me

"Craig help" I screamed

I was half naked. On the bed with Toby ontop of me and my boyfriend just walked in. Do you know how uncomfertable I felt.

"Craig have you found her?" Emma screamed while walking up the stiars "Oh my god" she said when she saw me.

Emma ran over to me, took off her sweater and coverd me up. She untied the rope from my arms and gave me a hug.

"I was so scared Em" I said crying

"It's ok Manny" she said while rubbing my back

" I told you I shouldn't have come"

"I know you where right don't worry"

"So thats what you do?" Craig asked "You write people poetry and then you rape them" Craig shouted He slapped Toby

Toby attaced Craig and they began to fight.

"Craig stop" I screamed "Lets go"

Craig continued to fight Toby. People started to crowd around us. "Fight, Fight, Fight" They screamed

"Whats going on?" Ashley asked

She saw Craig and Toby fighting and me bawling. Toby and Criag stopped and loked at Ashley

"Your brother here tried to rape Manny" Craig exclaimed

"What? Toby wouldn't do that"

"Yes he would and he did" I said

Ashley looked at me. She walked up to me and slapped me.

"You bitch. You just want to ruing my birthday like ou ruin everything" Ashley said

"Ashley I swear.."

"I bet you puroposly where going to have sex with him and then you pretended like he raped you so you could have the most attention at my party" Ashley screamed

"Ashley, I wanted us to be friends again, I didn't want this to happen. Thats not true I wouldn't do that"

"Shut up" she yelled "Do you know what..just get out of my house"

"Ash.."

"Get out" she yeeled "You, Emma and Craig, just get out"

I got up and we started walking away. I knew I shouldn't have come. I just knew it. I shouldn't have listend to Emma. I shouldn't have listend to her at all. I just want to go home and sleap. And forget that anything happend, forget that I ever had a secret admirer. I want to forget I was ever born. I just want to shrivle up and die.


	9. Secret Admirer

**A/N- Before you read this, take some time to remeber Darryl Armstrong he just commited suicide on the January 30, 2004. He jumped off a bridge in Toronto He played Tom the gay guy who had a crush on Dylan in "It's Raining Men" I thought he was really funny so I had to mention that. **

**luv ya, **

**Ashley **

* * *

Chapter 9- Secret Admirer

I didn't want to see Toby. I didn't want to see anyone. I felt lo aquared and weird that everyone knew what happend. I was embaressd. I slept over Emma's that night, it was the only place I felt safe. How could Toby do this to me? I thought we where friends?

* * *

"I hope he's in jail" Craig exclaimed "No one does that to my girlfriend"

"I didn't see him in class today and he is not down here at lunch" Emm said "so I don't think he's at school"

I poked at the glob on my tray that they call mash potatos. I didn't want to talk about it anymore I didn't even want to think about it.

"Can you guys please stop talking about it?" I asked

"Did you even call the police? Did you tell anyone?" Craig asked

Why couldn't Craig just shut up about it? Didn't he understand that I didn't want to talk about it. I just didn't!

"You really need to do something about this." he said

I started to tear up. I wanted to forget what happend, I didn't want to rember it anymore I totaly wanted to wipe it from my memmory. Why couldn't he just drop it? Paige noticed that I was tearing up.

"You guys drop it" she exclaimed "Stop talking about it ok"

"But I wanna know... " Craig started

"Drop it" she yelled "Manny is obviously uncomfertable with all of this"

"Manny?" Craig started "Are you uncomfertable I mean I'm just trying to help"

I looked at him. Almost about to cry. I got up and ran for the bathroom. I looked at myself. I looked gross. I hadn't slept in days. I was pail I told the nurse I was sick and I had to go home.

* * *

I was at my locker when Ashley walked up to me.

"What are you pregnant with Toby's kid now?"she asked "He wouldn't even go to school today because you framed him for such a terrible thing"

"Ashley, he did do it. He did try to rape me"

"Bull Manny"

I started to tear up again. I grabbed my back, shut my locker and pushed her out of my way.

* * *

I got home and wanted to take a nap. I walked into my room and opend the door.

"Oh my gosh" I screamed

* * *

"How do I explain Toby" I started "I had just had a terrible night with him the other day. As most of you know he was my secret admirer. I hurt Toby bad..once I became friends with more peope in highschool I just ignored him. Totaly ignored him. If I could go back in time maybe I would have changed some things so he would still be alive now." I paused I started to cry. "I got home fom school the other day because I wasn't feeling well..I opend my door and saw Toby hanging from my celing fan. That is an image that will never leave me or my mind, or my dreams for the rest of my life. To see someone that was my friend since seventh grade hanging from my celing? It was terrible. He some how got in through the window. But anyway, on the floor was a note. " I looked at the note which was on the podium. I showed it to them. Just like the old ones. It was in pink. I smiled a little. "Manny, I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. If I knew my friend would be that hurt becuse of me I probably wouldn't have done it. I am not doing this **_Hanging him self_** because you don't like me. It's because I don't want to ruin your life anymore. You are way to dear to me. Take care of JT, and be nice to Ashley. I'm sure you guys will come to like eachother someday. I will love you always. Love. Your Secret Admirer"

I took the box with all the secret admirer letters and put the newest one with them. I threw them all in the dirt where Toby's coffin layed. I looked at all those people crying.

"I will never forget my secret admirer"

**The End **


End file.
